Casual
by Noxxus
Summary: /DM/HP, SF/HP, One-shot/ Harry is seeing Draco in an open relationship. Every once in a while they'll meet up and sate each other's sexual desires, no stupid feelings involved. On the side they'll see other people of course, but Harry realizes something when Draco starts seeing a girl seriously. He's jealous, and with these ugly feelings festering he needs answers.


Harry slipped back on his pants glancing back at Draco. His pale body was bony and slender as he stretched, groaning a bit. The sound sent shivers down Harry's back. Snorting under his breath he turned away and pulled on his shirt. Draco Malfoy was beautiful, all silver eyes and pale gold hair with a pointed but pleasing face. Not to mention he was a good fuck. Harry couldn't but grin at the thought and left the room, not glancing back at Draco. They didn't usually talk much unless it was during sex to make things more pleasurable, not that it was even necessary anymore. Harry knew Draco's pleasure spots better than the back of his hand, and Draco knew his.

The dungeons were cold as Harry walked away from the abandoned classroom they'd been in. It wasn't like they could use the dorms, and transfiguring a desk into a bed was easy enough. He walked with a bounce in his step. Fucking Draco gave him that extra boost he needed to get through his NEWT classes. Nothing like a bit of dick to get your arse moving. He couldn't help but laugh at his own joke.

Most people who didn't live under a rock knew that Harry was with Draco. Well, not with, more like just fucking. Neither of them was dating anyone though so everyone just called them a couple anyways. Harry found it amusing, Draco found it insulting. To Draco dating was just a precursor to marriage and Harry doubted Draco could even stomach the thought of marrying him. It didn't hurt him, Harry didn't want anything more than a fuck and Draco wasn't the only one he was getting it from. After the fallout with Ginny, why bother with another relationship? Casual sex was just so _easy_!

Hogwarts was all stone and torches, but Harry suspected the torches were magical because while the fire didn't look different, they kept everything as bright as electricity would. Attending school in a castle was interesting, but in a magical castle it was downright enchanting and dangerous all in one. Doors that only existed some days of the week and hallways that were just illusions. Ghosts and magic dripping from even the dust motes. It took his breath away in a way that only Draco's naked body could compare to. Granted there were the nasty aspects like Snape and the Slytherins in general, but it was great overall. It was the only home he'd ever known asides from The Burrow.

He lingered in a courtyard, feeling rain hitting his skin. It trickled through his messy black hair and down his neck, travelling across hickeys and bite marks. Green eyes drifted shut as he imagined Draco's fingers were the rain. It was gone like a flickering light when he felt an actual hand caressing his back. Grinning he turned to see sandy hair and blue eyes. The kiss he received was passionate with the longing he was used to tasting on Seamus's lips. His body pressed to Seamus's automatically and he sighed and placed his head on his neck. Seamus's hands rubbed his waist soothingly.

"Hey Harry," He murmured, kissing him again.

"What's up Seamus?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to see you," Seamus said, tracing his jawline with the tips of his fingers "Are you doing anything today?"

He grinned, "No, why?"

"Fancy hitting The Three Broomsticks and having a few drinks?" His eyes were glittering like ocean waves.

"You know you don't have to get me drunk to get me in bed," Harry said, kissing his neck.

Seamus pried him off and tapped him on the nose, "I want to spend time with you Harry, out of bed."

Harry felt warmth flood through him and his smile was brilliant, "Then let's go."

"Maybe in a few minutes," Seamus said and descended on his lips.

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was crowded, and what a crowd it was. All sorts of magical folk were out and about, talking in groups at tables or having drinks at the bar. Seamus weaved through the crowd his hand firmly guiding Harry as they sat down at a table. A waitress came up and they both ordered a Firewhiskey. The air smelled vaguely of smoke as a warlock nearby puffed away on a bright purple pipe. All around them conversations went on making a pleasant background noise. Harry sipped his Firewhiskey, enjoying the burn but a bit worried at the way Seamus was watching him.

"Is something on my face?" He asked.

"Pure beauty," Seamus said, not missing a beat.

Harry didn't stop laughing for a while and Seamus was bright red by the end, "Knock it off Harry. I- it was just something I read in a book . . . I thought I'd try it."

"Is it that Witch Charming book or whatever, Ron has?" Harry giggled, "I hate to break it to you Seamus but I'm not a witch and that was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

Seamus grumbled under his breath and took a large swig of Firewhiskey. Harry kept snickering to himself, but he couldn't deny the blush on Seamus's face was cute. Their conversation moved to Quidditch, both of them animated. Harry enjoyed the atmosphere of casual but friendly conversation. It was as easy as talking to Ron or Dean. Draco on the other hand . . . his expression darkened. As though summoned, he heard the arrogant but -was that _warm_ \- laugh of Draco Malfoy. He turned his head slightly and saw the familiar blonde.

His silvery eyes were glittering like someone had scattered a handful of diamonds in them. Harry felt his heart squeeze and wondered idly if he'd had too much to drink. The girl across from Draco was very beautiful with sleek black hair and pretty blue eyes. As he watched, the girl leaned over and touched Draco's cheek. Draco laughed and it definitely wasn't the one with a sneer. Harry had never heard that laugh before and his heart felt as though someone was shoving needles in it. He could pin point the feeling now; jealousy. Ha! He downed the rest of his Firewhiskey and motioned for another.

"Harry," Seamus touched his arm, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He snapped, realizing the burning in his throat was similar to the one in his eyes.

"Do you want to leave?" Seamus asked, "We could go to Honeydukes, there's a new sweet there that gives you the ability float about a foot while chewing. I figure we could prank Ron-"

"Here's your drink," A waitress said, giving Harry his Firewhiskey.

Harry took a large gulp and shuddered as fire raced down his throat and settled it in his stomach. His arms and legs felt a bit heavy and the pain of seeing Draco with a girl and _laughing_ faded away to a dull burn. There was no way he was going to let the affairs of Draco bother him. He focused and realized Seamus was looking at him in concern. Without thinking he smiled. Seamus really was too kind. He finished his Firewhiskey and leaned across the table to grin at him.

"We should go somewhere," Harry said, his voice dripping with obvious subtext.

Seamus looked unhappy but he managed to smile and say, "Sure."

'Somewhere' ended up being the back room. Harry charmed the door to keep people out and Seamus began to kiss him. Trailing down from his lips to his neck, he sucked on the sensitive skin and Harry moaned loudly pulling Seamus closer. To Harry's dismay, he moved the kisses back up to his lips, but those were satisfying as well. It left him shivering and warm like he was standing over a fire. Seamus's hands gently explored Harry's body, grabbing his ass at one point which made Harry yelp and him chuckle.

Seamus moved his attention back to Harry's body. He pulled off his shirt and captured a nipple in his mouth, working over the other with his fingers. Harry groaned in pleasure. Seamus moved his lips down his chest to his stomach, kissing and sucking lightly on the skin. Harry ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair, breathing raggedly in anticipation. Seamus hesitated over his waistline before straightening up. Harry could see himself flushed and lustful in Seamus's eyes.

"I wanted to spend today with you," Seamus said sadly.

"We are spending today together," Harry said grinning.

Seamus's expression twisted, "Not like this Harry! I wanted us to have a couple drinks, not for you to get drunk and want a quick fuck! I wanted to enjoy this trip with you!"

"Are you not enjoying this?" Harry asked, hurt.

"Of course I'm enjoying it!" Seamus said, "But Harry, I wanted to spend time with you out of bed! Do we- are we only ever going to fuck? I know you're with other people as well but-"

"If you know that you should understand," Harry interrupted coldly, "I'm not interested in a relationship Seamus and right now I really need a distraction."

"Really?" Seamus snapped, "Because that's not how it looked when you were watching Malfoy."

"Fuck off!" Harry snarled.

He dressed quickly and left, ignoring Seamus's calls. Really he should have seen it coming; Seamus had always cared too much. Better than not caring at all though. Hurt filled him as he thought of Draco smiling and laughing with that girl. He needed something to erase this. He found that 'Something' in another seventh year and lost himself in sweat and heat. The guy was unfamiliar but he was decent enough. In particular he was rather rough but Harry encouraged it, finding the pleasure laced pain to make his mental pain less encompassing. Why had Draco never laughed like that with him? The thought haunted him as he let himself be 'distracted'.

* * *

"So do you think he likes her?" Harry asked.

The Gryffindor common room was filled with students. Couches were stuffed and most squishy armchairs were filled. Red and gold tapestries hung on the wall, the colors a common theme throughout the room. The fire was crackling away, barely audible above the murmur of conversation. Harry was sat around a small table with Ron and Hermione. Ron was freckles, fiery hair, and blue eyes while Hermione's hair was a wild mane of curly hair and deep chocolate eyes. They were his two best friends in the world.

"You've asked us this at least twenty times," Ron sighed, "I don't know."

"Are you sure she's not just a friend?" Hermione asked, concerned eyes watching him.

"I'm sure," Harry said, "She wasn't acting like they were just friends. And the way he laughed around her, I- I've never seen him laugh like that before."

Over the last few days he'd been watching Draco with that girl. Draco walked proudly through public, holding her to his side. Her name was Karen Forseean, a pureblooded Slytherin girl who was known as one of the prettiest Slytherin girls at the school. Every time his heart would ache when he saw them together. He found he was actually quite prone to jealousy, which was stupid because he and Draco were just bed buddies, nothing more. Just the thought made his expression twist and darken.

"Rumour is they're dating," Ron said, "Why do you care so much though, Harry? He's just a slimy Slytherin."

"I- I don't care," Harry said, looking down, "I'm just irritated is all. A guy like him doesn't deserve happiness."

"I know you're, uh," Ron lowered his voice, "Doing _stuff_ with him, but you really could do better Harry."

"How's Seamus?" Hermione asked brightly, "I'm sure he could help you get your mind off of Malfoy."

"Seamus doesn't want to distract me anymore," Harry said dully.

Hermione was rather red, "I didn't mean like that, Harry. I meant he could- well, he seems to really like you and-"

"He's too kind," Harry sighed, "I feel bad."

"So you'd rather that slimy git Malfoy?" Ron asked sourly.

Harry flushed and ducked his head, "I- I don't know, I just-"

Ron gave him an intense look, "Seamus is a good guy, Harry. He'd treat you right. Malfoy on the other hand is the slimiest slimeball we know. When's the last time you even had a conversation with him?"

"I don't- we- we don't really talk," Harry said.

Ron stared at him in open shock, "You're sleeping with him and you don't even talk?!"

"Only in bed," Harry said softly, "And we only talk about, well, the moment really."

"Harry," Hermione said, "You really shouldn't be with someone who only sees you as a sexual object."

He focused hard on the fire. He knew she was right, Hermione usually was, but he couldn't help but wish Draco would think of him as something more. Surely if he tried to show him how different things could be it would work. Harry knew deep in his gut it wouldn't work. Draco had never looked at him like he did Karen, or laugh so warmly. It stung. They'd been hooking up since the start of the seventh year and Draco had never looked at him as though the very sun shined from him. Why was it only bothering him now? Or had it bothered him all along and he was just too dull to realize it?

"I know, 'Mione," Harry whispered, "But he's-"

"No 'but's," Hermione said firmly, "You deserve someone who will treat you well."

"So Seamus is the best bet?" Harry asked angrily.

"He's a good guy," Ron said eagerly, "You've known him for years and he really does love you. You should hear him go on about you. I'm surprised he hasn't asked you to marry him, he thinks the sun sets and rises because of you."

At that Harry flushed with shame, "I hurt him."

"Of course you did," Ron said, "But he'll forgive you if you apologize and really mean it. Bloke is completely nutters for you."

"Harry, you should try being with someone that makes you happy," Hermione said gently, "You love him back don't you?"

"I-" Words seemed to be stuck in his throat, "I do Hermione. But is my love really enough for him? I don't- I don't know if my feelings are strong enough to compare . . ."

"Seamus will probably take what he can get," Ron reasoned, "After all he sat by idly while you were with other men."

"I don't know if I can forget Draco," Harry said, "It wouldn't be fair to Seamus to be with him while I'm still feeling things for someone else."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," Hermione suggested.

"I need to see Draco first," Harry said, "To figure out what I'm really feeling."

Hermione gave him a sad look, "Just don't let his words hurt you, Harry."

He nodded and stood up, determined to see Draco at that exact moment. His heart was twisting painfully as he walked across the common room towards the portrait hole. He felt like a solider walking into a battle he knew he wouldn't win, a feeling he knew well. He took out the Marauders Map and activated it, watching the map of the castle form. His eyes clung to the tiny dot labeled 'Draco Malfoy', he didn't know if this would be the last time. Like a doomed solider, he took a deep breath and set off.

* * *

When he approached the group of Slytherins hanging out in the old Charms classroom, the first thing he noticed was the irritation. Draco's eyes flashed like white fire, his body stiffening. Harry felt his stomach drop. He knew Draco hated Harry approaching him public, even more so after he started seeing that pureblood girl. Jealousy flared at the thought and Harry's momentary anxiety seared away in place of the fire that burned in his chest and throat. He would get his answers. Draco muttered something to the other Slytherins and they left, one bumping into Harry.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco sneered when they were alone.

"I need to ask you something," Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm not feeling like it Potter. Satisfy your needs with one of the other toys you always see."

"You don't feel like it because of her, right?" Harry said, struggling to keep his expression smooth.

"So you're not entirely unaware," He said, smirking coldly, "Yes, I'm not interested because I've found a beautiful woman who can satisfy my needs. Emotionally and sexually."

 _Sting_.

"Surprising," Harry said sarcastically, the words tumbling out, "You actually have emotions."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Of course I do. Meanwhile you act like you can't feel anything other than lust. Do they fill the hole that's left over from the war, Potter? Does it make you feel loved when they're fucking you?"

"It's not exactly like you're less promiscuous than I am," Harry said, his voice shaking with rage.

"I don't need them," Draco said dismissively, "You clearly do if you're here begging me for sex even though I have a woman."

"I wasn't here to ask you to have sex with me!" Harry snarled.

"God," Draco said in disgust, "Don't tell me you're here to discuss feelings."

His head was spinning and he felt tears threatening to fall, "Of course not, Malfoy. I'd never discuss feelings with a slimy git like you."

"I think," Draco said, eyeing him smugly, "That's exactly what you're here to do. Have you fallen in love with me Potter?"

"No!" Harry said angrily, "I'd never love a stupid Slytherin like you. I merely wanted to see if we're over because of your new girlfriend."

"Of course we're over," Draco scoffed, "You were fun while it lasted, Potter, but I'm a loyal man."

Harry turned away and left, nearly running. His entire body was shaking with nerves and hurt. Over and over Draco's words echoed in his head. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew he had to escape. His breaths were coming in gasps. People stared as he ran by, whispers following him like a breeze. Something was tearing his heart out of his chest and he needed it to stop, he needed something to make it stop! Finally he couldn't run anymore and ducked into a secret passage.

He let the sobs wrack his body, shaking and shattering apart. Humiliated, he was left in a puddle of his own tears. How stupid he'd been! To think for even a _second_ Draco might consider him, value him-! His entire body shook as he cried, sobs only escaping when he couldn't hold them back anymore. He sounded like a wounded animal, and he was. Draco's words had cut him like a blade and his pride was shattered. He'd been nothing more than someone to bed! Not even someone to bring into public, just a dirty secret, a guilty pleasure. Tears ran down his cheeks and dripped from his chin and nose, pooling on the stone floor. He felt small, ugly, and cheap. Nothing but a cheap whore.

Was this what Seamus had felt like when Harry only treated him like someone to bed? Shame filled him and his body shook harder. He'd made Seamus feel like this? Blue eyes like the sky popped to the front of his mind, sad blue eyes. Seamus had wanted to spend more time with him, had taken him places other than a broom cupboard or abandoned classroom to get hot and heavy. He valued him. And Harry had hurt him. He let out a strangled sob and curled into a ball. He felt so tiny, so ugly! Never again would he hurt Seamus like that, he could never again treat him like nothing more than a 'toy'.

"Harry!"

Seamus was pulling him up, pulling him into his lap and letting his head rest on his chest. Harry only cried harder. He didn't deserve someone as kind as Seamus, he didn't deserve him after everything he'd done. Seamus's robes smelled like him, earthy and a bit of pine. Harry took a deep breath of the scent and let himself relax at the familiarity. He really didn't deserve him. Seamus was stroking his back, his face pressed in his hair. Finally Harry managed to sniffle and hiccup himself into sobriety.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered brokenly, "I'm so sorry Seamus."

"I know," Seamus said quietly, "I forgive you, Harry."

"Did you feel like this?" Harry asked hoarsely, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea, I'm so-"

"You never were very emotionally adept," Seamus said, chuckling softly, "You and Ron were horrible for that."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, tears leaking out.

"I forgive you," Seamus said simply.

* * *

 **A/N** This is a pretty open end and you could honestly consider this story Draco/Harry or Seamus/Harry centric. Is it a story about heartbreak or a story about a new beginning? Both? I hope you enjoyed reading this as I did enjoy writing it. I would also enjoy reading your thoughts on the story through reviews. Favs and follows would be appreciated as well, although I doubt there's a reason to follow as this is a one shot and will not be continued.


End file.
